We are the Best Friends
by supervchan
Summary: Its a cute little one shot, with a steamy scene of blushing boys. Its a pairing that doesn't usually get a lot of attention, but I thought I would experiment. My first really steamy story. I hope you enjoy.


_It's a little embarrassing, but this is my first time writing something like this. I thought it would be fun. _

We are the Best Friends

Draco and Harry always fought from day one, but they each had their best friend. Blaise Zabini and Ronald Weasley were both at opposite sides each time the fought. It was strange because sometimes Harry would fume, and Ron would just listen. Sometimes they would complain about the Slytherins together. Sometimes, Draco would tell Blaise about his plans to humiliate the Gryffindors, and sometimes they would scheme together. They were Gryffindors and Slytherins.

The first time they met was by accident. Ronald was using the restroom like a normal person did. He was in the first urinal when Blaise walked in. Without making contact, Blaise walked to the furthest one. Neither one looked each other in the eye. Their best friends weren't there, so they didn't need to act like enemies. Blaise didn't hate Ronald, and Ronald had nothing against Blaise. Ronald washed his hands and turned to leave, "Hey Weasley, you forgot something."

Ronald looked down to see that his fly was unzipped. He fixed it quickly, "Thanks"

The next time they met, they were enemies again. Draco started it, "Look its Pott-head and Weasel face."

"Get lost, Malfoy." Harry spat. Blaise shot Ron an apologetic look that he hoped no one else would notice. Ron nodded a little before leading his counterpart away.

The second time Ron and Blaise met alone; it was Ron's turn to walk in on Blaise. In fact, he was running and hiding from Granger's wrath. He thought to himself, _"I need somewhere to hide" _A door appeared, and Ron ran inside. It seemed different from what he remembered. It looked like someone's bedroom. He could hear someone yelling. Ron ran to the source thinking someone was in danger. Blaise was so close, when he heard someone scream from the doorway, "Whoa Weasley"

Ron had caught him quite literally with his pants down and hand over his… you know. Blaise grabbed a pillow and covered himself. Ron turned around quickly, "Err..I think your fly is unzipped this time."

"Haha, that's a good one, Weasley" Blaise laughed through his embarrassment, "So who are you hiding from?"

"Hermione" Ron snickered and they both laughed, "Well I'm gonna go. You can go back to… you know.."

"Er..thanks."

The third time they met alone was in the Prefects Bathroom. Ron had just finished picking his taps and pulled off his clothes when Blaise walked in. Ron dove into the water quickly, yelping a little at the hot water. He came up and gathered the bubbles in front of him, letting only his head peek out.

"Uh.. we need to stop meeting like this." Blaise laughed nervously, "do you want me to go."

"You aren't supposed to be here are you?" Ron smirked a little.

"Draco gave me the password." Blaise explained, still looking very nervous. He was about to leave when Ron stopped him.

"It's okay, you can stay. I won't tell anyone." Ron leaned against the side of the pool and relaxed. Blaise had put his stuff down and saw Ron waiting for him. He pulled his shirt over his head and was about to unbutton his pants. He looked nervously at Ron.

"Umm… could you… you know." Blaise's face turned red. Ron was leaning back with his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes, "What?"

"Don't look…er… turn your back or something….I'm kind of embarrassed." Blaise looked down.

Ron's face suddenly matched his hair, "oh, yeah" as he turned around quickly.

"This feels so good." Blaise moaned as he slid in the water, "Draco was right. This bathroom is amazing." Ron turned around again when he heard Blaise finally enter the water.

"Yeah, I love it here. Becoming a Prefect was so worth this." They both sat on opposite sides of the tub making sure there was enough bubbles covering them both.

"Can you imagine the look on Potter's or Draco's face if they saw us like this?" Blaise laughed. Ron snickered.

"Those two should just get together. I'm sure they secretly have the hots for each other."

"Ain't that the truth, but Lucius would never allow it, so Draco has to force himself to hate Potter." Blaise looked at the ceiling.

"That's awful. Harry hates hating anyone. You know us Gryffindors, lost puppies are like candy to us. We can't leave them alone."

"We should all just be friends. Isn't that a Gryffindor theme song or something?" Blaise teased.

"It should be." Ron swam over to where Blaise was sitting.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Blaise gathered more bubbles in front of him.

"Making friends" Ron sat next to Blaise, "We've already seen each other in the loo, and I've seen you when you were playing"

Blaise's face turned bright red, "Don't remind me of that. That was so embarrassing." He covered his face with his hands.

"It's okay, we're both guys. We all do it."

"Yeah, but I don't know you. I don't like people seeing me naked. Even in the dorm, I still change with the curtains closed." Blaise revealed.

"So why did you agree to take a bath with me?" Ron was very close now.

"I don't know. Maybe its because we don't know each other that well. So it seems less invasive, except when you are doing that." Blaise's blush never left his face. It was worse because Ron's feet were now touching his. Blaise felt his body react. He was even more nervous than before.

Ron noticed, "Whoa Zabini, you got wood."

"Don't look" Blaise covered himself.

"Its gonna get uncomfortable if you don't take care of it." Ron smiled mischievously.

"Don't talk about it" Blaise turned himself away a little so Ron could see less of him, but Ron was a Gryffindor and they were known for their confidence. Ron's hand reached under the water and grabbed Blaise's erection, "Ahhh, don't touch it."

"You don't like it?" Ron asked pretending to look innocent.

"I…" Blaise leaned up to capture Ron's lips. Whatever he was feeling before, was a lot worse now. It was Ron's turn to blush and to cover his lower half.

"You're right, it is a little embarrassing." Ron didn't let go of Blaise though with his other hand. He started to slowly rub. He got a small gasp from Blaise. Blaise's confidence grew, and he began to explore the redhead. He looked down at where the bubbles were almost completely gone.

"Wow, you really do have a lot of red hair." Blaise commented with a smile.

"You're right this is really embarrassing. Don't look at mine either." Ron dropped his other hand to cover himself, but Blaise's smile relaxed him. Ron kissed Blaise softly at first. Both boys had their hands around themselves nervous to be seen but wanting more. Ron was the first to show himself this time, and he moved Blaise's hands out of the way. Blaise's face burned from embarrassment and excitement. They were touching each other in places that no one had ever touched before. Their moans and pants grew louder and more breathless. When they both finished, they flushed red again and turned away.

They suddenly heard a click, and two bodies fell from the shower stall. Harry fell on the floor and Draco fell on top of him. Harry was the first to speak, "Who wants to have more fun?"


End file.
